Overboard
by LoveGurl5231
Summary: Clare had for the most part of life,thought she had no purpose,until she met KC.When a fight between them gets out of hand,she realizes she's on a boat.The boat of life,and she just fell overboard. Can Eli pull her back to safety? BETTER THEN IT SOUNDS!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my amazing and lovable readers. I just had an idea for a new Eclare FanFic. It's going to be called Overboard. It's based on the song Overboard by Justin Bieber. I don't like him that much but my little cousin was listening to him. I listened to the lyrics and they were really deep. Even if you don't like Justin Bieber I still suggest you listen to this song. It is quite good. Yeah so...enough about the song. Now onto more important things like the summary. The words in the summary box thing isn't really a summary they are some of the lyrics in the song Overboard. I just put them Cuz I thought it would lure people in and if your reading this you fell for my master plan. *Evil Laugh* No just kidding...I don't have an evil plan and most likely never will. Anyway... I'm just gonna give you some info on this story real quick. So basically in this one Clare and Kc are datin. They fight ALL THE TIME. Until one fight escalates to the point where someone gets hurt. Clare and KC split. She then some how meets the wonderful Mr. Elijah Goldsworthy, who's main mission in life is to sweep Clare off her feet. (Not really, but I like to believe it is :p ) But will Eli be able to woo Clare into liking him or will her tattered past come back to haunt her? I know suck ass summary but hopefully you'll like it. If you like it review and let me know why or what you liked about it. If you didn't still review and tell me why you don't like it. I need a reason why. If you have any suggestions for this let me know. Okay enough of my rambling but here goes nothing. I'm just gonna wing it. My thoughts are so scrambled for this story. So here you go. The first chapter of Overboard. Take:1 **

**Overboard Chapter 1 **

Clare's point of view:

Hello my name is Clare Edwards. I'm going to be telling you my story. I thought it would just be rude to start telling the story with out introducing myself first. So my name is Clare Dianne Edwards, daughter of Randall and Helen Edwards, and little sister to Darcy Edwards. I would always be compared to Darcy no matter how much I try, people always seem to find my flaws and compare me to Darcy like she was perfect. So not true and it pisses me off. Darcy was stupid, rude, and a liar. How could she be better than me? I'm not saying I'm better than anybody but...how do people put someone like that above someone who is smart, polite, and respectful? It just never made sense. I always felt like I was in her shadow, that is until I met KC. He made feel as though I was real. Not in someone's shadow. All he saw was me. And that made me feel really good. He didn't care for my flaws I didn't for him. He made me feel special. Like I was worth something in this very exspensive world. And I loved him for that. He is my first boyfriend and I love him. KC Gunthrie. I just melt at the sound of his name. I loved him and he loved me. He was the anchor on my ship. He was my everything. Woah! He wasn't my **EVERYTHING** but he was alot to me. He was my first boyfriend, first kiss, first date... Who was I kidding. In girl world that IS your everything. KC has been a very good boyfriend to me. It's just sometimes...he gets distracted. He says he was just spacing out but I knew he was checking a girl out. I understood that because he was a hormonal teen age boy that sometimes he just looks. But does he have to do that when I'm right next to him, trying to talk with him. Jesus Christ!

(AN: Clare will be a little out of character in this story. She will use profanity. I'm just warning you guys so I don't get any complaints saying that Clare wouldn't do that. So now you know)

But when ever I would talk to him about it he would get all mad and defencive. It has been happening a lot lately with our fighting and what not. And that's definately something I don't need. My parents are already at each other's throats. I don't need that to be KC and I. I swear my parents don't know that I hear them fighting. I hear plates and shit break every once in a while. Are they really that retarted to think I don't hear them? Apparently. I swear they are gonna get a divorce. And I'm gonna get stuck in the middle of it. I'll be left to choose with who I want to live with. Then who ever I don't live with is gonna hate me because I didn't pick them. So basically I'm fucked either way. That is just peachy. Suddnely I heard something that sounded like breaking glass. There goes another plate. *sigh* Then I heard some screams coming from daownstairs.

"You stupid bitch!" My father yelled at her.

"You cheating bastard!" My mother screeched.

Bam! there goes another plate. More screaming falls into play.

"Well sorry if trying to provide for this family was a bad thing!"

"It's not but would it kill you to be home one night for dinner?" My mother yelled back.

"Sorry but my boss wants me to work late" My dad said.

"Oh yeah your boss who is what? 10 years younger. We all know you're sleeping around. I bet even Clare sees it." My mother spat.

"Fuck you Helen!" Were the last words I heard before the door slammed shut. The worst part of the fight was that... my mom was right. I did know my dad was screwing his 30 year old boss. You could just tell. he had hickeys and smelt like perfume. When I questioned him he said he cut himself shaving or that he gave my mother a hug. Both are fucking LIES! I'm not 5 years old anymore I know what's happening and I know they know. They just choose not to believ it. Fucking selfish idiots. Sometimes in this house I feel like it's a ship and it's sinking. It's like I'm drowning because of the lack of love in here. It just makes me sick. My parents are horrible to me but do they care? No! Wanna know why? Because my father is too busy screwing his boss and my mother basically lives st the church. So most of the time it's just me. in this big lonely house. I couldn't take it anymore in this house with my mother sobbing her eyes out down stairs. I grabbed my converse and put them on. I then grabbed a jacket. Once i put it on I went out onto my balcany and climbed down. Once I was on the ground I took off running down the street. I knew exactly where I was going. KC's house. I didn't care how tired I would get considering it was 3 miles away. I didn't care. I needed him. As I was running I felt a presence of something next to me. I turned my head and saw a hearse. A hearse! Okay this was just wierd. I looked at it again and noticed the passenger window was rolled down and this boy was just watching me running. it was kinda creepy. I got eye contact with him but in the dim street lighting I could see his green eyes. Something in his green eyes told me that he wasn't gonna hurt me. That he was just looking after me. Two minutes after he started following me I had made it to KC's house. But one thing kept on wracking my mind. Who was he, and why was he watching over me? I walked up Kc's steps and the stranger drove away. I got to KC's door and rang the door bell. KC answered but he looked surprised. He walked out to greet me but I tackled him in a tight hug. he held me as I sobbed into his chest.

"Clare baby? What's wrong?" He asked concerned. Something was off about him. He smelt like Gardinia flower perfume. I ignored the feeling and kept sobbing and telling him my story. when I was done the tears still didn't stop.

"Oh honey I'm so sorry." He cooed rubbing small circles on my back.

"It's over KC! It's over. They are the people who taught me that divorce is wrong but they are just gonna probably get one!" I said into his warm chest. One thing I loved aboput KC was that he was like a big teddy bear.

"It's okay. You nare gonna get through this." KC said rocking me in his strong arms.

"Maybe." I said. The tears had finally stopped I took in his scent. Why did he smell like a girl? That's just kinda weird. I guess I'll just ask him about it.

"KC why do you smell like a woman?" I asked him. He instanly stiffened and let go of me.

"I just comforted you and you decide to question me? If you think I'm cheating I'm not. Good night" Kc said fast and harsh before he went inside and closed the door. Leaving me outside alone. What he said seemed suspicious in a way. I didn't jump to conclusions about it I just asked a question. Something was off with him. He said he wasn't cheating but I din't een bring up that topic. Was he lying to me?

Eli's point of view:

It was a nice Semptember night and My family just moved to Toronto. My parents thought it would be good for me to get out of the house and take a drive. To get familiar with the area is how they put it. My name is Elijah Thomas Goldsworthy. I just moved from Ontario. I am the son of Joseph 'Bull frog' Goldsworthy and Cecilia Goldsworthy. I am an only child and have a troubled past. That's one of the reasons why we moved here. I just got mixed up with the wrong people doing the wrong things. I drive a 1954 vintage hearse named Morty and I dress in mostly black. I consider myself an outsider. I keep to myself alot. I don't intend on changing for people at this school. they can take me or leave me. It really doesn't matter. As I was driving back to my new home I saw a girl running. It was like 10 at night and she wasn't in running clothes. Was she running away? I was driving next to her slowly just watching her. Creepy right? I don't know what it was but I felt like it was my duty to watch over her and make sure she doesn't get hurt. BUt why her? She looked over at me and what I saw was beautiful. She had the bluest eyes, the cutest nose, and the fullest lips. She was gorgeous. Woah Eli! you don't even know this chick. My conscience scolded me. I really don't know what the attraction with me and this girl is, but I just felt like I had to watch her, make sure she was safe. She stopped infront of a nice house and walked up the walk way. My guess was this was somebody's house she was running to. Once she rang the door bell I drove away. While on my way home I had two questions. Who was she, and why was she running?

**Well How was this? Crash and Burn? Yay or nay? Review and let me know how you feel. Why do you think Eli felt the way he did for Clare? I'll give you a hint. It has to do with Julia. If you liked this please give me feed back. It is greatly appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello readers. I hope you have been liking this story so far. Right now it is a little slow but I promise it will pick up either in this chapter or the next. Oh! and don't forget to review.**

Clare's point of view:

I walked home in the frosty air, the breeze making me shiver. For a September night it sure was cold. I wish I didn't walk to KC's. I should have brought my bike. One thing kept playing in my mind. Who was that boy? I admit he was good looking and cute, but I have a boyfriend. And I bet a guy like him would have girls all over him. He possibly couldn't like me. I was me, and he was the good looking mysterious boy, who of which I really wanted to know. I have to stop thinking like this I have KC and I'm happy with him. But why did he act a suspicious when I asked why he smelt like perfume? Was he cheating on me? No he couldn't possibly be cheating on me. KC loves me and would NEVER cheat on me. Does he, Or would he, was he lying to me?

I got to my house at around 11 and climbed up my balcany and into my room. Once I was inside I stripped and put on some pajamas. I picked out a T-shirt that said 'Team Edward' on it and a pair of Juicy Coture saweat pants that were black. I got in my bed and for the first time in a long time, I cried. I cried for my parents, I cried for my sisters absence and for her rape, and I cried for the possibility that KC was cheating on me. I cried myself to sleep around 1:00. I woke up at 6:00 in the morning to sound of my parents 't they realize I'm supposed to be sleeping till 7:00. Of coarse not. self-centered assholes... I might as well get up now. I got up and walked into my bathroom and looked in the mirror. I looked like hell. No I looked like shit. Pure and utter shit. I had big bags under my eyes, bed head, a red nose, and some dried spit on the side of my mouth. Not a pretty picture, let me tell you. I walked over to my shower and turned it on. I let it run till it was warm before I stepped in. The water felt nice relaxing my stiff neck and shoulders. After just standing there for about 10 minutes I did my routine. 45 minutes later I was done with my shower, and was getting dressed. I picked a pair of navy blue Juicy Coture sweats with a matching jacket, and a white tank top that had gray and pink roses on it. For shoes I picked my tall UGGs that were gray and had three bottons on the outside of each boot. I then walked back into my bathroom. I blow dried my hair and brushed it. I then applied some makeup consisting of concealer, eyeliner, mascara, and some vanilla flavored lip gloss. I walked into the kitchen and saw my parents sitting at the table as far apart as the table would alow them. I saw my mom glaring at my father and my father flipping my mother off while he was reading the news paper. I cleared my throat and they stopped and acted like everything was fine. Are they really that stupid to think that I don't know what's going on? I grabbed an apple and my lunch money before going out the door. The walk to Degrassi was nice I listened to a song called Overboard. It was by Justin Bieber and some no name chick who was tryin to be famous, But do I care? Nope. I just liked the song.

_It feels like we've been out at sea._

_So back and fourth that's how it seems_

_But when I wanna talk you say to me, that if it's meant to be it wil be._

_So crazy is this thing we call love, but now that we got it we can't just give up_

_I'm reaching out for you, got me out here in the water and I_

_I'm overboard and I need your love_

_pull me up, I can't swim on my own._

_It's too much, feels like I'm drowning without your love._

_Throw yourself out to me, my life saver_

_life saver_

_Oh life saver_

_My life saver _

_Life saver_

_Oh my life saver Oh_

_Never understood it when you said, you wanted me to meet you half way_

_Felt like I was doin my part_

_You kept thinking you were coming up short_

_it's funny how things change, cuz now I see._

_So crazy is this thing we call love._

_And now that we have it we can't just give up._

_Got me out here in the water and I_

_I'm overboard and I need your love_

_Pull me up, I can't swim on my own._

_It's too much, feels like I'm drowning with out your love_

_So throw yourself out to me, my life saver_

_life saver _

_oh life saver_

_My life saver_

_Life saver_

_Oh life saver oh_

_Supposed to be some give and take I know_

_But your only taking and not giving anymore_

_So what will I do_

_cause I still love you_

_You're the only one who can save me_

_I'm overboard and I need your love_

_Pull me up, I can't swim on my own_

_It's too much, feels like I'm drowning without your love_

_So throw yourself out to me, my life saver_

_life saver_

_oh life saver_

_my life saver_

_life saver_

_oh life saver oh_

I really like this song for some reason. I don't know why. Maybe because I can realte to it. You see I'm not most people when it comes to listening to music. Unlike just singing and not paying attention to the lyrics I listen to them. If it's happy song I try to feel the singer's happiness. If it's sad I try to feel the singer's hurt. If it's heartbreak, then I try to feel thrie pain. Apparently I was so into the lyrics that I didn't even notice that KC was calling my name. I took my ear buds out and turned to see KC.

"Hey" I said Giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Why didn't you answer when I called your name?" He asked.

"Oh I didn't hear you. My music must've been too loud."

"Well you should turn it down before you go def." KC scoffed.

"Lets get to class I don't want to be late." KC said as we were walking up the steps. What was his deal? Someone must be PMSing. Kc walked me to Mrs. Dawes's class with 15 minutes till class started, why did he want to get to class so early. When we stooped outside the door, KC planted a hard and forceful kiss on my lips. Usually I would like KC's kisses. But this one was controlled and forced. I hated it. Once he stopped kissing me he walked away down the hallway. I walked into the classroom and sat in my regular seat. That's when I heard Mrs. Dawes speak.

"And here is Miss Edwards now." She said. I looked up confused.

"Clare you will be Eli's writing partner for rest of the year." I didn't care looking at the person so I went back to writing silently in my journal. The person sat down in front of me and I still didn't stop writing. I felt a pair of eyes on me when I looked up I was met with the most beautiful Emerald eyes in the world. It was him.


End file.
